Habladurías (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Una revista de Go empieza el rumor de que la relación entre Akira Touya y Hikaru Shindou es más que platónica.


¡Hola otra vez! Hoy toca la pareja más famosa de Hikaru no Go, y con razón. A diferencia de otros fandoms, como Haikyuu, Death note, HunterXHunter, FMAB, etc, en este caso creo que Akira y Hikaru realmente están enamorado el uno del otro en el anime. Son tan bonito.

La original se titula "The Rumor Mill" de Harukami. La podéis encontrar en livejournal.

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Habladurías**

En conjunto, las entrevistas eran la parte más fácil de ser jugador profesional de Go. Hikaru había creído que sería la parte más dura, pero pasadas las primeras se encontró con que era bastante sencillo simplemente relajarse e ir contestando con animada honestidad o, al menos, alguna que otra amable media verdade.

—¿Y has oído quién será tu próximo oponente, Shindou-kun?

—Todavía no —respondió Hikaru sonriendo de forma deslumbrante a la entrevistadora, una chica bastante bonita que lucía como si necesitara un descanso hacía más de tres horas—. Supongo que tendré noticias en el mail cualquier día de estos. Pero, quien quiera que sea, ¡espero con ganas una buena partida!

La entrevistadora rio educadamente.

—Y… Veamos, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que sea Akira Touya?

—Uno puede soñar, ¿no? —Su sonrisa se intensificó ante el repentino interés en la expresión de la chica. Bueno, claro, dos jóvenes genios del Go uno frente al otro en cada lado del tablero, atractivos e inteligentes, ¿en qué otra cosa podría estar pensando una chica?

—Entonces, ¿no crees que tu relación con Touya 4-dan pueda interferir en tu juego?

Hikaru rio suavemente.

—Por supuesto que nuestra… ¿Qué?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Relación? ¿Qué?

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Akira Touya suspiró con pesadez y sostuvo el auricular del teléfono a varios centímetros de su oído. Cuando la ráfaga de gritos disminuyó, se atrevió a volver a acercarlo.

—Por supuesto que no lo sé —dijo tratando de ser razonable—. ¿Eres completamente estúpido, Shindou?

Sostuvo el teléfono apartado una vez más y esperó antes de acercarlo de nuevo.

—No, claro que no he ido por ahí diciéndoles eso a los entrevistadores. Tienes un problema en la cabeza.

Esta vez, Akira no fue capaz de alejar el teléfono lo suficientemente rápido e hizo una mueca ante el grito que soltó Shindou.

—¡TOUYA! ¡Deja de actuar como si fuera divertido! ¡Están diciendo que somos gays!

Akira luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y?

—Pues que nosotros… ¿¡Qué quieres decir con "Y"?!

—Pues que están equivocados. —Akira se encogió de hombros confiando en que Hikaru pudiera detectar el gesto en su voz. En cualquier caso, al menos estaban equivocados respecto a Hikaru, pero a Hikaru no le iba a hacer daño lo que no supiera y, de todas formas, era totalmente irrelevante en cuanto a si ellos estaban o no en una relación—. No va a ser el rumor más raro que salga de la nada en nuestras carreras de Go. Es algo que tiende a circular por ahí cuando se trata de rivales.

—¿A circular…? ¿En serio? Por ejemplo… ¿quién? ¿Han dicho alguna vez algo de eso de tu padre y alguien más?

Por lo menos Hikaru había dejado de gritar.

—Sí. Han habido, de unos cuantos. Hace poco escuché rumores sobre él y Ogata-sensei.

Hubo una pausa prolongada.

—Touya, ¿tu padre y Ogata están…?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Idiota! ¡Mi padre está felizmente casado, ¿sabes?! —Algunas veces Akira sentía el impulso de estrangular a Hikaru a través del teléfono—. Además…

—Ya, Ashiwara, ¿verdad?

Que Hikaru hubiera notado esa posibilidad era más de lo que Akira había esperado. Puede que tuviera que ir con más cuidado.

—No estoy seguro del todo. A veces pienso que hay algo entre ellos. Otras veces que no. Cuando le pregunté acerca de ello a Ashiwara, recordó que tenía un compromiso al que asistir.

Hikaru soltó una carcajada.

—Me parto, tío. ¿En serio? Qué oportuno.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé.

—¿Pero no te pone los pelos de punta?

«Oh, Dios.»

—¿Los compromisos de Ashiwara?

—No… Jugar contra ellos. Quiero decir… El Go puede ser bastante intenso, ya sabes. —Hikaru carraspeó sonoramente en el auricular—. Estás enfocado en el tablero y en tu oponente por completo. Puedes empezar a pensar cosas que normalmente no pensarías. ¿Acaso no te pone los pelos de punta el jugar contra ellos?

Akira suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—Shindou, Ashiwara difícilmente es el tipo de persona que se pondría a fantasear acerca de sus oponentes.

—¿Y Ogata?

—… en cualquier caso —dijo—, no es relevante. Los rumores van a circular te guste o no. Ignóralos, juega tus partidas y eventualmente desaparecerán.

—Pero es raro. ¿No piensas que es raro? Voy a estar todo el rato dándole vueltas la próxima vez que juguemos el uno contra el otro, que la gente nos mira y piensa que…

Un resoplido de risa escapó de la boca de Akira.

—Si te pasas todo el tiempo pensando en eso en nuestra próxima partida —interrumpió sarcásticamente—, eres peor jugador de Go de lo que creía.

Un extenso, muy extenso silencio tuvo lugar.

—Oh, cabrón, te vas a tragar tus palabras.

—Si eres capaz de derrotarme, y francamente, Shindou,...

—Nos vemos mañana a las cuatro en el salón.

Akira esbozó una media sonrisa hacia el teléfono.

—Así será.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

En efecto, Hikaru era consciente de que estaba jugando como si fuera idiota perdido. Era consciente de que, prácticamente cada vez que hacía un movimiento, estaba haciendo la jugada equivocada. En parte esto era a causa de sus instintos de jugador, instintos que le estaban gritando «Hikaru, ¿¡qué cojones estás haciendo?!» y, en parte, era el modo en el que Akira soltaba ese leve bufido de irritación cada vez que Hikaru colocaba una piedra. Era algo fascinante, la repetición de este patrón. Hikaru apartó la mirada del largo de la nariz de Akira y jugó en ate.

Bufido.

—¿¡Vas a jugar en serio de una vez?! —increpó Akira al fin estampando una mano contra la superficie de la mesa.

—¡Tal vez ya lo estoy haciendo! —rugió Hikaru, aunque sabía perfectamente que no—. ¡Es tu culpa de todas formas!

—¿Exactamente cómo se supone que es mi culpa el que tú estés jugando como si te hubieran amputado ambas manos?

De pronto, Hikaru cogió un puñado de piedras del tablero y las arrojó con brusquedad.

—¡Está bien, me rindo! Si eso te hace feliz, ¡me rindo!

—¡No me hace feliz! —prácticamente gritó Akira a la par que trataba de detener las manos del otro chico, que parecía decidido desordenar las piezas—. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¡No voy a poder remontar haga lo que haga! ¡Así que vamos a empezar de nuevo y ya está!

—¡Solo estás huyendo, acabamos de empezar! ¿Y por qué se supone que es mi culpa?—exigió una vez más.

Hikaru sacó su abanico de forma repentina y apuntó con él a Akira como si los centímetros adicionales que este le brindaba fueran a ayudarle a expresar sus ideas.

—Bueno, está claro que si se piensan que somos gays, ¡no es por mí!

Akira se lo quedó mirando un instante antes de que otro bufido escapara de su boca.

—¿Aún estás pensando en eso?

—Bueno, si ninguno de los dos queremos que sigan los rumores, ¡podrías intentar actuar de forma un poco más masculina! ¡Córtarte el pelo! —bramó.

El rostro del otro chico se contrajo en algo que, para profundo shock de Hikaru, parecía auténtica ira.

—¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¿¡Qué parte de mí exactamente no es masculina?!

—¡Ya te he dicho una! ¿Y qué pasa con tu forma de vestir, eh?

Durante un largo momento, Akira no se movió ni un ápice. Entonces sus labios se retiraron hacia atrás en lo que pareció un rugido, de tal forma que sus dientes quedaron a la vista.

—Que te quede bien claro, fue mi madre quién me compró este traje.

—Sí, se nota —replicó Hikaru mordaz.

Podía oír de fondo a los clientes regulares del salón refunfuñando entre ellos; parecía ser que comenzaban a estar un poco cansados de las constantes discusiones entre Akira y él, aunque por lo general solo discutían sobre Go.

Una de las manos de Akira se elevó lentamente hasta que, de súbito, este aporreó la mesa con ella. Fuerte.

—Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico.

Y con eso abandonó el local.

Era la única vez hasta ahora que Akira se largaba hecho una furia estando en compañía de Hikaru en lugar de al revés. Se sentía una ocasión extraña e increíblemente monumental, como si su peculiar rivalidad se hubiera topado con un peldaño más, como si hubieran avanzado otro escalón; y, a pesar de que su respiración siguiera estando acelerada y fuera superficial, aunque él mismo continuara furioso, no pudo evitar sentirse curiosamente realizado.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Su madre había llorado.

Aquella había sido la peor parte en realidad; el tratar de convencerla de que no lo hacía por hacerle daño a ella de algún modo retorcido. Solo que, en fin, que era un chico en edad de crecimiento y que tenía que probar cosas nuevas…

La primera discusión había sido sofocada por su padre, quién con calma había proclamado que, ciertamente, Akira apenas había cambiado en los últimos años y que no era para nada una sorpresa el que en algún momento quisiera intentar cosas nuevas. Y, bueno, que por supuesto, en el peor de los casos, siempre podía volver a su antiguo estilo. Con el tiempo.

Su madre no había tenido más elección que aceptarlo; si bien Akira fue incapaz de frenar el batiburrillo de culpa en su estómago.

Aún así, la pelota estaba en el aire y él tenía que seguir adelante o perdería el momentum. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, descolgó el teléfono y marcó.

—Residencia de los Shindou —respondió la madre de Hikaru, su voz dulce y agradable—. Ah, eres Touya, ¿verdad? Desde luego, voy a buscártelo… ¡Hikaru! ¡Hikaru, el teléfono!

Cuando Hikaru al fin se pusó al otro lado de la línea telefónica, su voz destilaba cierta incomodidad y timidez.

—Uh, ¿Touya? Eh, sobre… sobre lo de antes…

—No te preocupes por eso —interrumpió—. Me estaba preguntado si querrías retomar la partida que dejamos a medias.

Silencio. Dos segundos. Tres, cuatro.

—Sí, eso estaría bien. ¿Mañana?

—Tengo una entrevista con Weekly Go a las cinco —informó Akira—, pero puedo antes, si quieres.

—Claro. Esto… ¿Mediodía?

—Vale. Te invito a comer.

—No hace falta… —empezó—. ¿Ramen?

Akira se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Ramen.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—Shindou.

Hikaru alzó la vista, parpadeó y, por un instante, casi no fue capaz de reconocerlo.

—¿¡Touya?!

Akira se pasó una mano por el pelo, bastante cohibido.

—¿Qué pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma…

Se había vestido con ropa informal, la primera que Hikaru le había visto puesta: un par de pantalones cortos y anchos y una camiseta holgada. Tenía la espalda recta como el palo de una escoba y sus manos colgaban de forma incierta a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Y…

—Oh, Touya, tu pelo…

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Touya había terminado por ir y hacer lo que Hikaru le había sugerido; había sido cortado lo suficientemente corto como para que las puntas de los mechones le acariciaran la mejilla y sus orejas quedasen expuestas. Un acabado profesional, sin duda, pero era tan distinto… tan poco Akira.

Hikaru tragó saliva; el nuevo corte le resaltaba las líneas afiladas de sus pómulos, y hacía que su rostro pareciera más largo y estrecho. Antes, no se había percatado de cómo el peinado a lo paje que había llevado Akira le ensanchaba la cara y le daba un aspecto más varonil; ahora se veía femenino hasta un punto casi embarazoso, como un modelo andrógino de una revista.

Akira le dedicó una mirada un tanto desafiante.

—¿Qué, no te gusta?

—No es que no me guste —murmuró Hikaru impotente—. Es solo que… te ves distinto.

El otro chico se frotó uno de los brazos expuestos. Hikaru pensó en cómo Akira siempre llevaba manga larga mientras que él se sentía más cómodo con la corta, y por un instante no pudo evitar preguntarse si este no tendría frío con el repentino cambio.

—¿Y pues?

La respuesta tardó un poco en formarse en la boca de Hikaru.

—Y pues nada, supongo —murmuró. Tuvo que apartar la vista del desafío que rezumaba en la mirada cruda y expuesta de su rival—. ¿Vamos a jugar o qué?

Más tarde no estuvo del todo seguro de cómo se lo había montado para casi ganar aquella partida; tenía que ser instinto visceral porque cuando Akira se había inclinado hacia delante para escrutar el goban con intensidad, los mechones de cabello le habían caído sobre el rostro de tal forma que parecían estar apuntando a sus labios. Resultaba una distracción incómoda y un tanto repugnante y, fuera como fuera, Hikaru segurísimo que no estaba mirando el tablero.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—Es un cambio de imagen muy repentino por tu parte, ¿no es así, Touya 4-dan?

Incómodo, Akira se frotó la nuca; sin importar cuánto tratara de hacerse a la idea, no acababa de acostumbrarse a la sensación de no tener cabello junto al cuello.

—Ah, sí… podría decirse así.

—¿Cuál fue la causa de ello? —De buenas a primeras el entrevistador parecía simplemente curioso, empero en sus ojos relucía un extraño interés que le hizo sentirse intranquilo—. Ciertamente es una gran desviación de tu estilo anterior.

—Ah… Shindou sugirió que hiciera un cambio.

—Shindou 2-dan, ¿no es así?

Akira asintió.

—En cualquier caso, él lo sugirió.

—Ya veo. ¿Soléis practicar juntos, entonces?

—Sí, con frecuencia. Es un buen jugador y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. —Akira esbozó una suave sonrisa a la cámara que, en ese momento, le tomaba una foto. Había una parte de sí mismo que le estaba diciendo que se callara, que simplemente cerrara la boca, porque pese a que él no había escuchado los rumores de primera mano antes, sabía que esto difícilmente sería de ayuda.

Por otro lado, resultaba sorprendente cuán vengativo podía llegar a sentirse sobre todo aquello. Tal parecía.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—¡TOUYA!

Akira pareció sobresaltarse.

—¡Ah…! ¿Shindou, qué…?

—¡Vi la entrevista! ¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo? —siseó este.

—Shindou, ahora no es el mejor momento. Estoy en medio de una partida de práctica con Ogata…

—¿Acaso no sabes qué es lo que todos se van a pensar? —Oh, Dios. Hikaru podía verlo ahora claramente; los breves artículos de opiniones al respecto en la Weekly Go, las bromas que se dirían durante sus partidas…

—Yo…

—No lo puedo decir ahora por teléfono porque mi madre está aquí al lado, en la cocina, ¡pero sabes de sobra qué es lo que van a pensar! —continuó siseando con brusquedad—. No quiero que se piensen eso sobre ti. Sobre mí. Sobre nosotros…

Pero Akira le interrumpió entonces.

—Shindou, te tengo que dejar.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh, vuelve aquí! —Nada. Nada más que el tono de llamada se pudo apreciar por el auricular del teléfono de su casa—. Bastardo —masculló y colgó el aparato de un golpetazo.

—¿Hikaru? —Su madre se asomó por la puerta—. ¿Estás bien, pasa algo?

El aludido se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Ah, sí… no pasa nada —murmuró. Y, luego—: Me voy a ir ya a la cama.

—¿Hikaru? ¡Hikaru! ¿Qué pasa con la cena? ¡Hikaru…!

—Shindou, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ashiwara cuando Akira tomó su sitio de nuevo, sentándose en seiza con facilidad.

—Sí.

Una suave risa brotó de los labios del otro jugador, este se inclinó hacia delante para continuar viendo el progreso del juego.

—Eso me había parecido. Hubiera reconocido esa forma de gritar en cualquier lugar.

Akira le miró ligeramente avergonzado y murmuró:

—Ah, bueno, sí.

Ogata resopló por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasa, la esposa se ha mosqueado porque ahora hayas empezado a vestirte como él?

Akira soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—Vamos a seguir con la partida, ¿vale?

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—Esto es un infierno —informó Hikaru al techo de su habitación, el cual le brindó cero respuestas.

No era como si él le hubiera pedido a Akira que cambiara por él. Había sido un comentario cualquiera soltado en una discusión cualquiera, nada importante que tuviera que… Salvo que sí lo era. Hikaru gruñó y hundió la cara en su almohada, preguntándose si no sería mejor que se limitara a asfixiarse con ella. Sabía que no debería darle tanta importancia a todo el asunto; es decir, sí, algunas personas desconocidas se creían que era gay. Gay y que estaba saliendo con Akira Touya. No obstante, el que ellos lo pensaran no lo volvía verdad —incluso si la parte más rara del hecho de que Akira se hubiera cortado el pelo fue ese pensamiento que Hikaru había sido incapaz de sofocar—.

«Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de tocárselo todavía.»

En retrospectiva, ese tipo de pensamientos probablemente no eran algo bueno.

—¿Hikaru? —le llamó su madre de pronto—. Hikaru, tienes a Waya-kun en la puerta.

El aludido lanzó la almohada contra la pared, donde rebotó antes de aterrizar en el suelo sin mayores complicaciones. Al menos podría despejar la mente con una partida.

—¡Estoy en mi cuarto!

Poco después, Waya entró en la habitación revolviéndose el cabello castaño.

—Eh, Shindou. ¿Todo bien? Si vengo en un mal momento… Es solo que estaba por el barrio y pensé en pasarme a visitar.

—Nah, tranqui. ¿Quieres jugar?

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de su amigo.

—Esperaba que lo ofrecieras —dijo, se encaminó hacia el goban y tomó asiento—. No he tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra ti en bastante tiempo.

—Te voy a patear el culo.

—Quieres decir que lo intentarás.

Fue una partida informal, en la que Hikaru estuvo conversando con él de forma ociosa mientras jugaban. Le preguntó qué tal le estaba yendo el vivir solo, sin nadie que le hiciera la comida y le lavara la ropa, y también por conocidos en común, que tal les iba y demás. Durante todo el tiempo, la pregunta le estuvo acechando en el fondo de su consciencia y Hikaru fue incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas al tema hasta que, al fin, al mismo tiempo que colocaba una piedra en hane, espetó:

—¿Qué piensas sobre, ya sabes, la homosexualidad?

Por un instante, Waya pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva antes de alzar la vista hacia él, el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Es esto un intento de distraerme? Porque, sabes,...

—¡No! ¡No es eso! Es solo que… No importa —masculló Hikaru—. Te toca. ¿Vas a jugar o no?

—¿Es por Isumi? —preguntó Waya mientras consideraba su situación sobre el tablero antes de suspirar y colocar una piedra—. Porque, venga, Hikaru, si nunca has tenido ningún problema con él antes…

—No, no es… Espera, ¿qué? —Anonadado, Hikaru se quedó mirando a Waya durante unos segundos—. ¿Que Isumi es gay? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Mm, ¿siempre? —Waya frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué, no lo sabías?

Hikaru sintió como se encrespaba de irritación.

—¿¡Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a saberlo?! ¡Isumi es tan… normal!

—Pues claro que es normal, imbécil —replicó Waya muy sufrido—. ¿Vas a poner alguna piedra o no? Puede que no sea Fukui, pero puedes ir un poco más rápido, ¿eh?

Distraído, colocó una pieza bruscamente sobre el tablero.

—Pero…

—Si no es por Isumi, ¿qué es lo que te está preocupando? —Waya se estaba golpeando la barbilla con una piedra con aire pensativo cuando de pronto se detuvo y alzó la vista para mirarle—. Déjame adivinar. Tu obsesión desesperada por ser el rival de Akira Touya te está haciendo perturbarte y preocuparte acerca de tus sentimientos por él.

Hikaru se ruborizó.

—Waya… —empezó.

—Y porque, a los diecisiete años, sigues actuando como si las chicas fueran seres repugnantes y moles…

—No puedo creer que me estés acusando de algo como eso —replicó este con mucha dignidad, tras lo cual procedió a darle una paliza de narices al otro chico.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Hikaru no lo había llamado ni para mantenerse en contacto ni para programar alguna otra partida de práctica. Hacía ya una semana y media desde la última vez que habían hablado.

Probablemente estaría teniendo un calendario ocupado; por lo que había escuchado, Hikaru tenía una partida y más de una sesión de estudio esa semana, así que era más que probable que se pasara el tiempo libre que le quedara durmiendo. Akira no podía culparle; él mismo había tenido un horario similar en otras ocasiones.

Pero, en serio, podría llamar al menos.

Sintiéndose un tanto estúpido por ponerse tan nervioso por algo como eso, Akira se dio por vencido y marcó el número de su casa. Estuvo a punto de colgar cuando le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj que reposaba a un lado del teléfono, sobre la cómoda de roble; no se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, y lo cierto es que no quería despertar a la madre de Hikaru…

—¿'ga? —farfulló Hikaru al otro lado de la línea. Akira se relajó un poco.

—Esto… ¿Shindou?

—¿Eh? ¿Touya? —Por su adormilado balbuceo parecía que lo había despertado; casi podía oír a Hikaru frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada —contestó Akira sintiéndose patético y percatándose de que no había ninguna razón de peso para estar llamándolo a esas horas—. Es solo que, ah… —No, «te echaba de menos» no sería una buena elección de palabras—… me preguntaba si te encontrabas bien.

Hubo un silencio confuso antes de que Hikaru volviera a hablar:

—Eh, ¿sí? ¿Por?

—Pues… por nada. —Akira se aclaró la garganta—. Es solo que, mmm… Hace ya bastante que no sé nada de ti.

De nuevo, silencio.

—Mira, Touya —murmuró Hikaru finalmente—. Estaba durmiendo hasta que tú me has despertado.

—Ah, ya, lo siento muchísimo…

—¿Puedes no… llamarme obsesivamente? —interrumpió—. Es decir, sabes, tengo un horario del infierno. Cuanto este libre podemos… ya sabes, juntarnos un rato. Pero es, eh, algo casual. —Hikaru bostezó ruidosamente contra el teléfono; su bostezo aún persistía cuando continuó hablando—: No hace falta que estemos sabiendo del otro cada dos por tres. Es un poco rarito, ¿no?

Akira sintió como se le encendían las mejillas.

—Yo… Bueno, si estás bien, entonces…

—Estoy libre mañana —murmuró Hikaru—. Nos vemos a las cuatro, ¿vale?

¿A las cuatro? Tendría que reorganizar su calendario, pero…

—Desde luego, a las cuatro.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Hikaru se despertó cerca de medio día y tuvo un momento de pánico cuando vio la hora. Mierda, mierda, ¿a quién tenía que darle clases hoy? El alivio que sintió al recordar que ese día no tenía nada de trabajo fue un sentimiento verdaderamente maravilloso. Se estiró y soltó un gemido, dejando que este le bombeara a través de las venas, antes de volver a dejarse caer sobre la cama con la vista en el techo, parpadeando adormilado.

Sentaba tan jodidamente bien el no tener nada que hacer, pensó con regocijo, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sin embargo, estos volvieron a abrirse no mucho después, cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. Parpadeó, confuso, hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Touya?

Akira lucía sumamente incómodo de pie bajo el dintel la puerta. Hikaru lo vio carraspear, todavía sin acabar de entender porqué estaba Touya en su cuarto.

—Disculpa por entrar de esta forma —murmuró, pasando el peso de un pie al otro—. Cómo eran las cinco y todavía no estabas ahí, pensé en venir y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Tu madre acababa de salir por la puerta cuando he llegado, ha dicho algo sobre una cena con tu padre, pero me dejó entrar y...

Un gruñido escapó de la boca de Hikaru, que se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

—Oh, mierda. Se me ha pasado por completo. Perdona, Touya… No he hecho nada más que dormir durante todo el día.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Akira, acabando de entrar en la habitación; aunque parecía sentir cierta incertidumbre por entrar sin permiso explícito. Se inclinó sobre la cama y le puso la mano en la frente a Hikaru.

—Whoa, espera un momento —exclamó este alejándose en la cama—. Estoy bien, ¿vale? No te pongas acaparador.

Akira frunció el ceño levemente en su dirección.

—No es habitual el que duermas hasta tarde después de una semana ocupada…

—No he dormido mucho, ¿vale? No te tienes que preocupar por mí, por Dios.

—Y, sin embargo, me preocupo —murmuró el otro—. Ni siquiera has comido nada aún, ¿no es verdad? Vamos, te haré algo.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—No sé cocinar cocinar. —Akira volvió a mirarlo mal—. Pero asumo que tienes ramen instantáneo en tu cocina.

—Ah. —Hikaru estrujó las sábanas entre sus dedos—. Sí. Eso estaría bien.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Era algo totalmente surrealista, el estar en la cocina de Hikaru haciéndole la comida. Akira trató de ignorar cuán irreal se sentía toda la situación mientras removía entre la despensa del otro chico —Dios mío, había un montón de comida chatarra— hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. De fondo, el hervidor que había puesto a calentar pitó.

Todavía sintiéndose extraño buscando cubiertos entre los cajones de Hikaru, terminó por darse por vencido y tomar, en su lugar, un par de palillos limpios que se habían estado secando en la repisa del fregadero. Cogió el bol en una mano, los palillos con la otra y, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, se encaminó escaleras arriba, de vuelta a la habitación donde Hikaru lo estaba esperando. Este todavía no había salido de la cama, aunque sí había amontonado un par de cojines a su espalda como soporte para mantenerse erguido. Al menos parecía estar más despierto que antes, sonriendo a Akira con aire arrepentido.

—Eh, gracias —dijo, claramente avergonzado—. Tío, no quería quedarme dormido. Aunque, sabes, la próxima vez no deberías llamarme a las tantas de la mañana si quieres que me acuerde de ello al día siguiente.

—Los dos hemos sido descuidados —murmuró Akira dándole el bol y los palillos—. No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era cuando llamé.

—Entonces estamos en paz. —Sonrió mientras empezaba a comer—. Oh, eh, está bueno.

Una pequeño pliegue apareció entre las cejas de Akira.

—Hikaru, es instantáneo.

—¿Y qué? Aún así está bueno, ¿vale?

Akira, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama y lo estaba observando, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No tienes paladar.

—Mira quién habla, Don me-corto-el-pelo-y-se-lo-muestro-al-mundo.

Akira lo miró, la arruga entre sus cejas volviéndose más pronunciada.

—¿Qué problema tienes con mi pelo ahora? Pensaba que no te gustaba mi pelo largo.

La mano de Hikaru se detuvo en el aire un instante antes de responder:

—Si te cortas el pelo solo porque piensas que no me gusta tu pelo largo… eso es muy, muy rarito.

A Akira se le calentaron las mejillas.

—¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo, se supone que tú tienes buen gusto para estas cosas.

—Sí, lo tengo, pero… —Por un momento, Hikaru no dijo nada. En su lugar, se dedicó a sorber el caldo de su ramen antes de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano y dejar el bol a un lado—. Estamos en círculos sociales que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. Que yo sepa tu estilo estaba en sintonía con, ya sabes. —Agitó una mano—. La gente rica.

—Shindou, la gente rica no…

—¿Sabías que Isumi era gay?

El cambio de tema le dejó desorientado por un momento.

—Yo… ah, lo siento, ¿quién es Isumi?

—¿Qué quieres decir con… ah, claro. Esto… ¿un jugador profesional relativamente nuevo? ¿Viejo amigo mío del Instituto? ¿Te acuerdas?

Pensando en ello, Akira fue capaz de recordar vagamente la cara de un chico alto y serio.

—Ah, sí, es verdad.

Hikaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué, ya está? Pensaba que habías dicho que estas cosas solo eran rumores.

—Hikaru —dijo Akira después de un instante, con más paciencia de la que tenía—. Aunque no lo creas, a veces hay personas que de verdad son gays.

—Sí, pero… No creía que Isumi lo fuera. —El pliegue entre sus cejas se hizo más protuberante, Hikaru se miró las manos por un instante y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a Akira con una expresión inquietantemente aguda—. ¿Tú lo eres?

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Honestamente, no era la mejor pregunta que podría haber hecho, ni la más segura, y Hikaru sintió como flotaba ingrávida en el aire como si fuera algo tangible y molesto. Él sabía cómo habría reaccionado él si alguien le hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta: habría rugido, chillado y acaso amenazado al pobre ingrato con estamparle la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

Pero en lugar de eso, Akira lo estaba mirando con patente incomodidad, como si no pudiera confiar en Hikaru en ese momento y… caramba, cómo dolía.

Tras una larga pausa, Akira se aclaró la garganta.

—Shindou, sobre eso…

«Lo es» se percató Hikaru sin poder evitar un instante de bochorno entumecido; ya no se trataba de hacer una simple pregunta, sino que eran un montón de cosas que probablemente no debería haber sacado a colación.

—No importa —se apresuró a decir.

—Shindou…

—No, en serio. —Hikaru le sonrió, incómodo—. No importa, no debería estar preguntando esta mierda. Emm, ¿quieres jugar una partida, quizá?

—Sí, quiero… Shindou, venga, hombre. —Akira pareció deshacerse de su inquietud y adoptar una especie de dureza en su mirada, la expresión de sus ojos no diferente a la que había tenido en los primeros días de retos entre ambos—. ¿Y qué si lo soy, pasaría algo?

Hikaru sacudió una mano; el aire de repente lo estaba sofocando.

—Nah —dijo—. No, está bien, tú eres tú y ya está, ¿vale? No importa, no debería haber preguntado.

Porque Akira se comportaba con él casi de la misma forma que él se comportaba con Akira, por lo que si Akira era gay… aún más importante, si a Akira tal vez le gustara él… Era mejor comportarte como si nada hubiera cambiado. Y, pese a ello, Hikaru no pudo evitar pensar: «Te he perseguido durante todo este tiempo, y Dios, fui tan feliz cuando fuiste tú el que empezaste a perseguirme devuelta». Las implicaciones de esto no le gustaban nada de nada.

—No tiene importancia —concordó Akira, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección—. No cambia nada.

Hikaru tuvo que reprimir el impulso de estremecerse.

—Sé eso, ¿vale? —dijo—. Ya he dicho que lo siento. Vamos a jugar.

Akira dudó por un momento eterno. Entonces tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y retrucó, con firmeza:

—No.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Hikaru lo estaba mirando como si Akira acabara de romperle el corazón, y eso dolía más de lo que era estrictamente necesario.

—¿Cómo? ¿Solo porque he hecho una pregunta estúpida? Vamos, Touya…

—No es eso —masculló Akira entredientes—. Idiota, ¿qué crees que…? Es… solo, cuando simplemente pensabas que la gente pensaba en nosotros como… si tuviéramos una relación, eras incapaz de jugar. Ahora que sabes que yo… Ahora que sabes eso, no me imagino como ello no afectará a tu juego y me niego a jugar contra ti si lo único que vas a hacer es, disculpa mi lenguaje, hacerme perder el tiempo como un gilipollas.

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo.

—Vale, para empezar, perdí esa partida por una razón completamente distinta…

—Oh, claro, seguro que sí.

—… y además, incluso si eres gay, eso no significa que me quieras a mí, ¿verdad? Así que no cambia nada, ¿verdad? No le tiene que afectar en nada a nuestros juego, ¿verdad?

Akira frunció los labios.

—Shindou, no estás captando lo principal…

—¿Verdad?

—¡Shindou, escúchame de una…!

Hikaru lo cogió por la pechera.

—¿No me deseas de esa forma, verdad? ¿¡Verdad?!

Había una inocencia irónica en los grandes ojos de Hikaru mientras lo observaba esperando por su respuesta. Akira se quedó congelado en su sitio por un instante antes de apartar la mirada hacia un lado con firmeza. «Está saliendo todo mal», pensó distantemente. Solo había venido para asegurarse de que Hikaru estuviera bien y de que no le hubiera atropellado un coche en su camino a la partida. No se había esperado nada de esto.

Poco a poco Hikaru le soltó la camiseta e inhaló con brusquedad. Una, dos veces antes de murmurar:

—Joder, Touya…

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Se sentía extrañamente imponente al respecto, como si debiera enfadarse —como cualquier chico en su sano juicio hubiera hecho—, pero fuera incapaz de hacerlo, con cuando Akira se encontraba sentado ahí totalmente apenado. Hikaru tragó saliva.

—Yo…

—Debería irme —murmuró Akira, el tono de su voz frío y sereno no se correspondía con la expresión de sus ojos verdosos—. Necesitamos algo de tiempo para calmar los ánimos. Ambos somos jugadores profesionales, por lo que tendremos que jugar el uno contra el otro de todas formas. Es mejor no dejar que esto se vuelva demasiado incómo…

—No —dijo Hikaru encontrando su determinación.

El semblante de Akira pareció venirse abajo al escucharlo, como si hubiera estado esperando que Hikaru se limitara a dejarlo ir y ahora no supiera qué hacer cuando las cosas no habían salido como había planeado.

—Shindou…

—He dicho que no. No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que no juguemos una partida.

—Shindou, ahora mismo no quiero…

—¡Ah, y un diablo no quieres! ¡Tú siempre quieres jugar! —increpó.

Pero el otro chico se encontraba retrocediendo y bajándose de la cama.

—No todo se trata de Go, Shindou. En estos momentos, yo…

—¡Sí lo es! —insistió Hikaru destapándose y con la pretensión de seguirlo, descalzo y en pijama—. ¡Vamos! ¿No quieres jugar contra mí?

—¡No se trata de eso, Shindou! —Akira sonaba casi furioso, aunque daba la sensación de que era más consigo mismo que con Hikaru—. El caso es… el caso es que esto no tiene nada que ver con…

Hikaru avanzó hasta ponerse junto a él, lo cogió de los hombros y lo zarandeó.

—¿¡Si dejas de querer mi Go entonces qué sentido tiene?!

—Shindou…

—¡Todo que he querido, lo único que he querido desde el principio ha sido que tú quisieras mi Go! ¡No el de Sai, el mío!

La boca de Akira se movió un momento sin pronunciar palabra antes de soltar:

—¿Sai? Shindou, ¿qué es lo que…?

—Y entonces por fin lo hiciste, así que si intentas quitarme eso, ¡nunca te lo perdonaré!

Akira lo miró sin decir nada y, después de unos segundos, Hikaru sintió como el aire y las palabras se le escapaban tras haberse desahogado a gusto. La expresión en el rostro de su congénere era especialmente rara, una amalgama de curiosidad y algo de temor a la vez que de una intensidad abrumadora que Hikaru antes solo había visto a través del tablero de Go.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Akira esperó. Hikaru parecía agotado tras aquel arrebato, si bien sus manos no aflojaron su agarre en los hombros de Akira en ningún momento; pero la expresión de su cara reflejaba cansancio y un poco de tensión en la mandíbula; receloso, también, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería y ahora no pudiera tomar devuelta.

—Sai, ¿mm? —canturreó con suavidad.

—No puedo decirte nada —replicó Hikaru, su voz haciéndole un tembleque—. No puedo decirte esto, Touya.

No había esperado otra cosa. A esas alturas, era prácticamente un secreto a voces entre ellos: que Hikaru tenía alguna especie de conexión con el misterioso 'Sai' pero que se negaba a hablar de ello.

—Está bien —dijo en voz baja.

Hikaru alzó la mirada de pronto.

—¿Touya?

—Si no puedes decírmelo, pues no puedes. —Elevó una mano y cubrió con ella una de las de Hikaru que aún reposaba en su hombro.

—Debería —añadió él, también en voz baja, parecía casi… avergonzado. Por alguna razón, Hikaru estaba avergonzado de sí mismo—. Es… él se merece que haya más gente que sepa acerca de él. Para que le presenten sus respetos. Es solo que… no aún, ¿vale?

Akira tenía sus propias teorías; otra personalidad, tal vez, porque había veces en que los movimientos de Sai le habían recordado terriblemente a los de Hikaru. En ese caso, no debía de existir más por lo que estaba diciendo Hikaru.

—No aún —accedió—. No hay problema.

—Prometo que lo haré —se apresuró a añadir Hikaru—. Es solo que si supieras lo que era él, no volverías a querer mi Go, no sería suficiente para ti…

Akira oprimió la mano de Hikaru con delicadeza.

—Shindou, siempre y cuando sigas persiguiéndome y contraatacando con esa fuerza e intensidad tuya, será suficiente para mí. Veo la Mano de Dios en ti. ¿Cómo no va a ser eso suficiente?

A Hikaru se le cortó el aliento.

—Ese era…

—Shh —le acalló Akira con firmeza—. Ese no era Sai. He jugado contra los dos, y tú eres diferente pero similar al mismo tiempo. Ya he dejado de perseguir el Go de Sai de todas formas.

Hikaru tragó saliva con fuerza, su nuez de adán deslizándose de arriba a abajo. Akira desvió la vista para que ambos pudieran pretender que los ojos de Hikaru no se encontraban ligeramente húmedos.

—Touya…

—Y un día confiarás en que siempre voy a perseguir tu Go —dijo—. Y entonces podrás hablarme de Sai y seremos capaces de darle cualquier tipo de memorial que quieras darle, ¿te parece?

La respiración de Hikaru era rápida y superficial mientras intentaba mantener una pizca de control. Akira apretó su mano una vez más antes de dejarla ir.

—Mierda —dijo Hikaru al fin—. Mierda, solo… Touya, lo siento. Lo siento.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Akira parecía incómodo por su disculpa, como si no supiera lo que debería hacer o decir ahora, sobretodo por la forma en la que Hikaru seguía con las manos en sus hombros.

—No pasa nada —terminó por susurrar—. Te has dejado llevar y ya está, Shindou. Comprendo que pueda suponer una conmoción, el replantearte tus relaciones con otras personas…

Hikaru tomó una bocanada de aire y luego lo dejó escapar poco a poco.

—No es eso —musitó—. Es solo que yo… yo siempre…

—¿Tú siempre? —Akira alcanzó sus manos y, cuidadosamente, se las apartó de donde reposaban sobre sus hombros, pero Hikaru se aferró de nuevo con más fuerza y Akira hizo mueca de dolor.

—No me puedo creer que te cortaras el pelo solo porque yo te lo dijera —masculló; le estaba saliendo todo el discurso mal, pero no sabía de qué otro modo decirlo—. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Eres estúpido o qué?

—Puede que un poco —dijo.

Hikaru odiaba como esa respuesta le arrebató la oportunidad. Gruñó inclinando su frente contra uno de los hombros de Akira.

—Diablos, Touya.

—Pero tenías razón, no había cambiado de estilo desde nunca…

—Me gustaba tu antiguo estilo —interrumpió Hikaru, voz casi inaudible—. Estaba bien. Se veía algo estúpido, pero era Touya.

Akira lo miró con los ojos y la boca abiertos por un instante. Parpadeó.

—Shindou, intentas decir que… No, no importa. —Suspiró y le palmeó brevemente el hombro—. Entonces… ¿No te gusta mi nuevo estilo?

—No he dicho eso —murmuró—. Supongo que ya no sé qué más pensar de ello.

—Bueno, está hecho. Puede que cambie la ropa, esta no es muy cómoda, pero del pelo… lo que está hecho, hecho está.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. —La camisa de Akira olía a almidón y también un poco al sudor nervioso que debía de haber empezado durante su discusión. Hikaru volteó su rostro ligeramente hacia el cuello de Akira y sintió como este se congelaba—. Eh, ¿de verdad me deseas?

Akira se tensó aún más y tardó un par de segundos en contestar:

—Shindou, no creo que sea una buena idea discutir esto.

—No, está guay —dijo—. Quiero decir. Yo no soy gay, sabes eso, ¿no?

Akira resopló por lo bajo.

—Sí, Shindou, me he dado cuenta de…

—Pero no tengo que ser gay para estar contigo, ¿verdad? —inquirió alzando su rostro, tratando de enfocar los ojos verde musgo de Akira; le estaba saliendo todo mal, mal, y necesitaba hacerse entender, por lo que intentó que su voz transmitiera total sinceridad cuando añadió—: Solo tengo que ser yo mismo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Akira lo contempló en silencio durante un buen rato antes de inspirar lentamente por la nariz para tratar de organizar sus pensamientos; creía saber lo que Hikaru tal vez estuviera tratando de decir, pero… Se mordió el labio y el instante en el que los ojos del otro siguieron el gesto le brindaron el valor necesario para continuar:

—Shindou, quieres decir que… Ah, ¿que no necesitas conocer tu sexualidad porque sabes que quieres esto o simplemente estás implicando que…?

—Nada de eso tiene importancia —se apresuró a responder—. No me importa eso, ¿vale? Sea lo que sea lo que yo sea y sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique, no me importa siempre y cuando quiera decir que no vas a salir por esa puerta.

Akira titubeó por un largo momento; contener la esperanza era una árdua labor, pero él hacía tiempo que había aprendido a dominar sus emociones y a no dejar que estas le afectaran en demasía. Era uno de los principios básicos del Go.

—Shindou, no sé si eso es suficiente.

—Más vale que lo sea —replicó Hikaru, zarandeándolo—. Porque… mierda, Touya, es todo lo que tengo para ofrecer.

—No voy a dejar de ser tu rival —le dijo Akira con voz pausada—. Y no dejaré de ser tu… amigo. —La palabra sabía extraña en su boca; nunca la habían utilizado entre ellos en realidad—. Tampoco dejaré de jugar a Go contigo. Así que, por favor, no sientas como que tienes que…

Una retahíla de emociones casi indiscernibles cruzaron por el semblante de Hikaru: asombro, tal vez, o indignación sumada con resignación.

—¿Puedes… puedes callarte de una vez y simplemente besarme? —y si hubo un momento de duda en la curvatura de su boca, Hikaru se la llevó por delante como hacía con todo cuando fue él el que se inclinó para tomar las riendas del asunto.

No fue un buen beso ciertamente —aunque no es que Akira tuviera mucho de donde hacer las comparaciones—, pero fue, al mismo tiempo, un muy buen beso; torpe e incómodo y con Hikaru moviéndose como si pensara que si le ponía suficiente boca y lengua a la materia, ello supliría por la falta de experiencia. Akira sentía como le zumbaba la boca con sensación, soltó un exclamación ahogada y, cuando la nariz de Hikaru continuó chocando con la suya, ladeó la cabeza para que sus bocas y caras encajaran mejor las unas con las otras. Hikaru lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo y Akira dejó escapar un siseo.

Desde luego, no parecía la clase de beso que Hikaru hubiera dado por el simple hecho de conservarlo como rival.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Oh, diablos, si es que había tenido alguna duda antes, ahora seguro que no. Hikaru se frotó los labios con los dedos de forma experimental, para ver si eso haría desaparecer el cálido hormigueo que parecía habérsele quedado adherido. No desapareció. Era una sensación curiosa, como si hubiera estado besado un hierro al rojo vivo en lugar de a… Bueno, en lugar de a Akira Touya.

El propio Akira lucía un tanto aturdido, su boca entreabierta y sonrosada y la mirada pesada. Hikaru tragó el exceso de saliva. Lo cierto es que era una vista agradable.

Akira se mojó los labios pensativamente y, de nuevo, Hikaru no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento de esa lengua.

—Shind….

—No te molestes en decir nada —interrumpió con fuerza—. Te conozco y sé que vas a intentar fastidiar esto si te dejo decir nada.

Tras un parpadeo, Akira arrugó el entrecejo.

—Eso no…

—No, te estoy diciendo que te calles —repitió, sintiéndose casi vertiginoso. En algún punto durante el beso había deslizado las manos de los hombros de Akira hasta su espalda, y en ese momento decidió explorar aquello. Movió las manos en un camino ascendente antes de volver a arrastrarlas hacia abajo, tanteando las líneas de los omóplatos de Akira y el largo de su columna vertebral, cada protuberancia que descendía como una escalera hacia el paraíso de su baja espalda.

El modo en el que la respiración de Akira se aceleró ligeramente no le pasó desapercibido. Aún así, tozudo como una mula que era, tuvo la pretensión de seguir hablando.

—Pero, te iba a decir que…

—Cállate, Touya —susurró y, sintiéndose sumamente osado, bajó sus manos un poco más hasta poder apretujar con ambas manos los cachetes del trasero de Akira.

Tío, Akira necesitaba empezar a comer más.

El susodicho pareció sorprendido por un momento cuando una exhalación de aire escapó de su boca. No obstante, eso no impidió que su ceño fruncido se acentuara, incluso si sus mejillas eran dos farolillos encendidos.

—Cállate tú, Shindou. Estoy intentando decirte una cosa.

Un tanto impresionado por la firmeza de la voz del otro y todavía con el cosquilleo en los labios, incluso ahora, Hikaru le devolvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño él mismo también.

—Porque —empezó Akira— solo quería decirte que no voy a serlo. Estúpido, acerca de esto. Y si quisieras, no veo porque debería interferir con nuestro Go. No voy a ponértelo fácil por esto.

—Te patearía el culo si lo hicieras —respondió antes de empezar a arrastrarlo hacia la cama—. No necesito que me lo pongas fácil, ya sabes que puedo ganarte. Vamos, quiero que nos sentemos.

Akira lo siguió, su expresión a la vez ligeramente perpleja y nerviosa, y dejó que el otro tirara de él hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados sobre la colcha. Hikaru entonces lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Ah, creo que es importante que hablemos sobre…

—No, cállate —y le besó de nuevo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

En serio. Hikaru estaba en lo cierto: callarse era la mejor opción.

En algún momento los ojos se le habían cerrado durante el beso y Akira fue consciente de los sonidos vergonzosos que estaban escapando de su boca. Pero no pasaba nada, porque Hikaru los estaba haciendo también. Sentía calor en su mitad inferior y una livianez en la cabeza que probablemente era resultado de la falta de aire que poco le importaba, pues la única forma de remediar eso sería apartando a Hikaru, cosa que no tenía intención de hacer. Tampoco Hikaru, si la forma en la que había puesto una pierna encima suyo mientras se frotaba contra su cadera, y los sonidos entrecortados en su respiración, eran algún indicativo. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así de excitado. El pulso le palpitaba en los oídos. Era incómodo, el cómo trataba de devolver el vaivén de Hikaru haciendo encajar sus cuerpos, pero se hubiera querido detener por nada del mundo; incluso si el ritmo era demasiado, incluso si deberían, al menos, encontrar una mejor posición… De pronto, Hikaru estaba gimiendo en su oído. Cuando eyaculó sobre él el cuerpo le estaba temblando de arriba a abajo y, un par de segundos después, Akira sintió cómo los músculos de la boca se le relajaban. Akira jadeó impotente mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Hikaru y el orgasmo le sacudía en una intensa oleada.

Akira permaneció quieto por unos segundos, en una nebulosa de flaqueza y bienestar.

—Oh sí —murmuró Hikaru contra él—. Mierda, sí, Touya.

Akira tragó saliva.

—No creo que… —Su voz sonaba ronca y áspera—. No creo que hayamos planeado esto del todo bien, mis calzoncillos…

—Coge uno de los míos. Tu nuevo look se parece al mío. Nadie se dará cuenta. Te los lavaré.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca.

—Um. Gracias, Shindou.

El otro chico contestó con un ruido que pudo haber significado cualquier cosa.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Media hora más tarde, Hikaru consiguió la voluntad suficiente como para sacarse los pantalones del pijama antes de que los restos de sus fluidos se le secara encima. Akira, que había estado dormitando encima suyo, murmuró algo de forma adormilada y entreabrió los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

Hikaru torció su cuerpo para echarle un vistazo al reloj.

—Eh, las siete.

Gruñendo, Akira se elevó en la cama. Tenía el pelo despeinado, con mechones de punta.

—Debería irme —musitó—. Sino mi madre se preguntará porque no estoy de vuelta para la cena…

Hikaru le puso mala cara.

—Pues llámala. Dile que estás aquí y que vas a cenar en casa.

—Shindou, si ya ha empezado a preparar la cena…

—Llámala —insistió firmemente antes de enrollar una mano en la camiseta de Akira—. Ya te he dicho antes que no te voy a dejar irte hasta que juegues una partida de Go conmigo.

Akira resopló sin poner demasiada fuerza en el gesto.

—Shindou, espero que no sigas pensando que no volveré a jugar a Go contigo nunca más.

Hikaru sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y, como si fuera un espejo, la expresión de Akira también se suavizó en una leve sonrisa.

—Nah.

—¿Nah? —repitió Akira, la inclinación de su sonrisa volviéndose más pronunciada.

—Nah —replicó haciendo morritos—. Pero quiero jugar al Go contigo esta noche.

Akira lo sopesó por un largo momento antes de suspirar y tirar de su ropa sucia.

—Necesitaré que me dejes algo de ropa.

Hikaru parpadeó.

—¿Para jugar a Go?

—No voy a llamar a mi madre medio desnudo, Shindou, y no tengo la intención de dejarme esto puesto mucho más tiempo.

Hikaru parpadeó una vez más antes de sonreír con toda la cara.

—Guay —dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a buscarle un par de prendas.

Cuando volvió y fue a dárselas, los dedos de ambos se cruzaron un instante antes que sus miradas. Hikaru tosió desviando la vista. Era raro cuán íntimo podía parecerle un momento como ese. Vio de reojo que Akira se había sonrojado ligeramente, por lo que debía de haber sentido lo mismo también.

—Creo que necesitaré utilizar tu baño también —añadió el otro con una sonrisa arrepentida—. Para limpiarme.

—Claro. Probablemente será mejor eso que, eh, ensuciar estos también —y soltó un risa incómoda.

—Sí, eso había pensado. —Akira pareció vacilar—. Y ya que estoy abajo, ¿te importa si también me hago algo de ramen? Estoy algo hambriento.

Hikaru se sintió todavía más feliz ante la perspectiva de comer ramen.

—Guay, ¿me haces un bol a mí también?

—Si quieres —dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo—. Y… ¿Shindou?

—¿Sí?

—Es posible que quieras ponerte algunos pantalones o ropa interior también. No voy a jugar a Go contigo así.

Hikaru sonrió. Resultaba demasiado sencillo sonreír, por algún motivo.

—Yo creo que podría ser divertido.

—No, Shindou.

—Pero…

—No.

* * *

¿He dicho que amo este anime?


End file.
